objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Random Fanfic/Episode 5
Note: This article of The Random Fanfic was created by NLG343 instead of a member because he was saying that episode 4 was already over even thought there was only 3 scenes when he was saying that. It is the best slideshow or the worst slideshow? Pencil: Pen, look at this slideshow! Permanent Pen.png Acai Pen Pose.png Green Pen Pose.png Yellow Pen Pose.png Normal Pen Pose.png Pink Pen Pose.png Dark Pen Pose.png Cement Pen.png Grey Pen.png Pen: HEY! THESE GUYS ARE IMPERSONATING ME! Pencil: How? Pen: BECAUSE THEY'RE PENS TOO! THIS IS THE WORST SLIDESHOW EVER! Pencil: You know, I made this slideshow for you're birthday. It is the best slideshow ever! Pen: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, VIEWERS! IS IT THE WORST SLIDESHOW OR THE BEST SLIDESHOW? ANSWER ME ON THE POLL BELOW! VOTING ENDS TOMMOROW! Voting is over. is the best slideshow or the worst slideshow? (Voting results) Pen: NARATTOR, TELL ME THE VOTING RESULTS! Narattor: Worst got 1 vote and Best got 3 votes: this is the best slideshow ever. Pen: WHAT?! THAT MUST BE A MISTAKE! PENCIL, DESTROY THE SLIDESHOW! Pencil: No, because it's the best. Pen: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OU Ice Cream and OM Ice Cream arguing *OM Ice Cream meet OU Ice Cream who is laying on the ground OM Ice Cream: Hello Egg box. *OU Ice Cream slap OM Ice Cream OU Ice Cream: DON'T CALL ME EGG BOX! OM Ice Cream: Why not? You have eggs on you and you looks like a egg box. OU Ice Cream: BECAUSE MY NAME IS ICE CREAM! OM Ice Cream: Hey! Someone is already called Ice Cream, and that person is me! OU Ice Cream: Oh yeah? I was created before you, i'm the real ice cream. OM Ice Cream: Oh yeah? I'm an ice cream, and you're not even an ice cream, you're just an egg box. OU Ice Cream: I'M NOT AN EGG BOX, I'M AN ICE CREAM! OM Ice Cream: Test Tube, the person next to me is an ice cream or an egg box? Test Tube: She's an egg box. OM Ice Cream: See? You're an egg box. You should be called "Egg box" ins- *OU Ice Cream slap OM Ice Cream again OU Ice Cream: DON'T CALL ME EGG BOX! OM Ice Cream: Time to die, Egg Box. OU Ice Cream: DON'T CALL ME- OM Ice Cream: SHUSH! *OM Ice Cream take a gun and shoot OU Ice Cream OM Ice Cream: Finally, Egg box is finally dead. She's so stupid. Orange Rectangle is even more stupid Round Square: Orange Rectangle, you don't know what 2 + 2, is. Then, what's 10 + 9? Orange Rectangle: 21. Round Square: You're more stupid than I thought, Orange Rectangle! Orange Rectangle: What's 1000 + 1000 Round Square? Round Square: 2000. Orange Rectangle: Wrong. The answer is 10000. Round Square: No, you're wrong. You're the stupidest person i've ever knew! GO AWAY! Want to be friends? *Bow walk to Pickle who is sitting on the ground Bow: Hey Pickle, want to be friends? Pickle: I don't become a friend of someone like that, girl. Bow: I'm going to ask Baseball. *Camera pan to Baseball who is sitting Bow: Baseball, want to be friends? Baseball: No. Bow: Why not? Baseball: Because you didn't do anything nice to me. Bow: Baseball, you're the nicest. Baseball: Too late, Bow. That doesn't apply if you asked before. Bow: *,_,* *Camera pan to Marshmallow who is sitting Bow: Marshmallow, I asked a lot of people if they wanted to be my friend, but no one accepted. *Cries* Marshmallow: It's because you don't know how to make a friend, you're too dumb to know. Bow: HEY! Marshmallow: This is the truth. Bow: *Cries* Illuminati Confirmed! *Camera pan to Indigo Triangle who is sitting on a rock *Apple comes Apple: OH MY GOSH! A TRIANGLE! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!!!!!!!!!! Indigo Triangle: Illuminati isn't real, idiot! Apple: I'M NOT AN IDIOT! Indigo Triangle: You think Illuminati is real. Apple: Well, you must be part of the Illuminati. Indigo Triangle: What made you think that? Apple: It's because you're a triangle! And the Illuminati is a triangle! Indigo Triangle: SO? Apple: So, you have the same shape than it! You were a Illuminati's assistant and you was fired and fell on the ground. What did you did wrong? Indigo Triangle: I WASN'T A ILLUMINATI'S ASSISTANT, PLUS IT'S FAKE! Illuminati (Off-screen): No it's not. Indigo Triangle: UGH?! WHO SAID THAT?! Illuminati (Off-screen): The Illuminati. *The camera show the Illuminati Illuminati: HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT I'M FAKE?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE EVEN MORE FIRED! Apple (Off-screen): See? I told you the Illuminati was real and you were a Illuminati's assistant. Illuminati: YOU'RE NOW GOING IN UNDERGROUND!!!!!! *The camera show Indigo Triangle and Apple again Indigo Triangle: WAIT, WHAT?! *Indigo Triangle disappears Apple: Illuminati, since I said that you was real, can I be an assistant of you? Illuminati (Off-Screen): No. Apple: Why not? Illuminati (Off-Screen): Because you're not a triangle. Only triangles can be my assistants. *Camera pan in Underground *Indigo Triangle appears Indigo Triangle: Wait, AM I IN UNDERGROUND?! A mole: Yes you are. Indigo Triangle: Can I please be back on the ground? A mole: Then you will have to learn how to dig. Indigo Triangle: *Sigh* That will be hard! eraser trys to solve the Rubix cube (Pen walks up to eraser) Pen: What'cha doing? Eraser: Just trying to solve this dumb rubix cube. Pen: Oh those things are hard I've had mine for three years and it's still not done! Eraser: LET ME CONCENTRATE!!!!!!! Pen: sheesh (5 years later) Eraser: Yes, YES IT IS DONE! (See's unfinished side) Eraser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Pen: Buddy, wake up! Eraser: What? Pen: You had a nightmare! You scared me too! (Eraser looks at unfinished Rubix cubes and faints.) You have to go! 22:00 PM pan at Pin and Coiny sleeping comes Firey: COINY, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!! wakes up Coiny: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DUMB JERK? Firey: I wanted to remind you that we have a rendez-vous at Leafy's house. Coiny: Hum, ok? stand up Firey: Let's- Coiny: Wait, I will leave a message next to Pin to tell her that I had to leave her alone because of our rendez-vous. takes a paper and writes "Dear Pin, this night, Firey reminded me that we had a rendez-vous at Leafy's house that night, sorry, but I had to leave you alone, I'll come back as soon as possible. ~Coiny" on it put the paper next to Pin] Coiny: We can go. Firey: Ok. But I have a bad new. Coiny: WHAT IS IT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: Firey: I found out that the car of the one who brings me to Yoylecake has been destroyed by a tornado! We have to go to Leafy's house by walk. :( Coiny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: hours later pan in Leafy's house Leafy: Great, just great! They're late! D:< pan at Firey and Coiny who are still walking very tiredly look at his watch Firey: OH NO! WE'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAFY IS GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Coiny: OMG!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO car that brings Firey to Yoyleand comes car stop next to Firey and Coiny Firey: WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED BY A TORNADO! :D Car Driver: That's because i'm so lucky. Get in the car! and Firey get in the car car continue it's way hour later pan in Leafy's house Leafy: IT'S BEEN ONE HOUR SINCE THE TIME OF RENDEZ-VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:<<<<<<<< pan outside Leafy's house car comes and stop next to Leafy's house and Coiny get out of the car car leave Firey and Coiny knock the door open the door Leafy: FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL HAVE A SERIOUS TALK INSTEAD OF A ROMANTIC TALK!!!!!!!!! Firey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! The Party! Crayon: TV, get out of my way! Television: THE NAMES TELEVIS-*phone rings* Oh, wait a minute, my phone rings. picks up his phone Boombox: Hi TV! Wait, i mean Television! Television: How's it going, Boombox? Boombox: Umm, i have been thinking, the whole OO crew needs a party. Crayon: PARTY!? WHAT PARTY!? INVITE ME! Television: Ignore her. Boombox: Bye, i gotta go. *closes phone* Boxing Glove: Hi lel Soccerball: MURDERER! Boxing Glove: Nope. Pumpkin: Boo! Boxing Glove:... HAHAHAHA! Pumpkin: Aww, come on! Television: Hey, guys! Stop fooling around! We need to go to Boombox's house for a party! Everyone except Television and Crayon: A PARTY! Candy: Get out of my way, i need to go there! Boombox's house Boombox: There you go! All done! Crayon: *breaks the door* FINALLY! Candy: YESS! LIGHTS, FOOD AND CANDY!? This is perfect! Boombox: Don't break my house! Pumpkin: PREPARE TO DIE! Lighter: *burns Pumpkin* Boombox: Hey, i smell something weird here- THERE'S A FIRE HERE! house burns down Boombox:... Clock: Bye. runs away The Best It's been a long time, as we know. Pen: So...many...impersonators... Pencil: Hey, Pen! (Pen wakes up and jumps out of bed.) "IN PROGRESS" Weirdos Balloon: Yo yo yo I'm so cool! Knife: What a weirdo... Balloon: Yo yo yo I'm not a weirdo at all. The Clubhouse of Awesomeness Coiny: Finally I'm here! At a real dance party. LETS PARTY EVERYONE!!! Match: Get out! kicks Coiny off The Clubhouse of Awesomeness Coiny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Match: He's such a weirdo, right guys? [At the BFDI Meeting House] Firey: What are you playing, Leafy? Leafy: I'm playing Geometry Dash, it's the best game in the world! beats Jumper in Geometry Dash Leafy: YAY!!! IM THE BEST PLAYER IN THE WORLD!!! I JUST BEAT JUMPER!!! Firey: Wow, she's such a weirdo, to be considered a pro you need to beat Deadlocked. Leafy: Wait? WHAT!? Credits DIRECTOR TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS Vv cephei a STORYBOARD Vv cephei a Bribing PikminComet Kidsy128 Bfdi is the best CHARACTERS Jacknjellify EEKings24 UltraToons ObjectUniverseOfficial AnimationEpic PDDRMAnimationPro Illuminati Legend Nature TheOtherGuest2 Anko6 XanyLeaves Geometry Dash (In order of appearence) Waterflame - Jumper (Played before Leafy completes GMD Level "Jumper") (I was too lazy to post all musics so post them all) Category:Fanfiction